


Shipping Meme

by rinstop



Series: Head!canons [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: Don't mind me - I'm just moving some of the non-drabble stuff I wrote from Tumblr just in case I get deleted, because I actually like some of them. If you didn't follow me on Tumblr and haven't seen them before, hopefully you'll like the insight to how I see the characters!send me a pairing and I’ll tell you who:falls asleep on the couch; makes friends with the neighbors; is the adventurous eater; hogs the covers at night; forgets to do the dishes; tries to surprise their partner more often; leaves dirty laundry on the floor; stays up til 2 AM reading; sings in the shower; takes the selfies; plans date night





	1. RinSou

  * **falls asleep on the couch**



Sousuke. Given that I already have a head!canon that he falls asleep literally everywhere, lol. But I can totally see them cuddling on the couch, Rin reading and Sousuke with either his head or his feet in Rin’s lap. Or like, sitting on opposite ends of the couch with their legs tangled together in the middle. 

  * **makes friends with the neighbors**



Rin.Sousuke is a fairly quiet person until you get to know him well, so his friends tend to be people that were either outgoing enough to approach him or friends of those outgoing friends that they introduced him to. So Rin makes friends with the neighbours and drags Sousuke along.

  * **is the adventurous eater**



Rin! I think I read somewhere that his time abroad gave him a taste for fusion food? But he’ll try anything once and when he travels, he’ll find out what the speciality dish of the area is and make it a point to try it. And then make Sousuke try it too - though Sousuke doesn’t mind trying new foods either. He just waits for Rin to pick what they’re going to try, lol. 

  * **hogs the covers at night**



Hmm. I’m going to say neither. They cuddle when it’s cold and when it’s warm, the covers end up bunched around their legs. Rin doesn’t like being too warm when he sleeps so he doesn’t really wrap himself up and Sousuke just tends to curl towards the nearest body or pillow, haha. 

  * **forgets to do the dishes**



Neither. They’re both pretty clean and organised. Rin hates the sight of mess and a sink full of dishes would drive him crazy and Sousuke is pretty used to cooking and cleaning up as he goes so that he always has a clear counter, because he’s used to small kitchen spaces that you can’t really afford to clutter.

  * **tries to surprise their partner more often**



Both. They compete over this shit because they’re dorks and they bring out the frat boy in each other, lol. But in terms of romantic gestures, Rin goes big more often with stuff that really has Sousuke speechless, while Sousuke tends to do lots of little things like putting things in Rin’s bag or lunch or whatever.

  * **leaves dirty laundry on the floor**



Sousuke, but only when he’s really tired - like it’s been a long day and his shoulder hurts from physio and all he wants is a shower and then bed. And Rin doesn’t say anything then, just picks up after him. But otherwise, they’re both really clean.

  * **stays up til 2 AM reading**



Rin. He just gets really into some books and he can’t put them down. And he, er, has some guilty pleasures in terms of slushy romances so he reads them when Sousuke is asleep because then he can’t tease him about them, lol.

  * **sings in the shower**



Both. Their alarm is one of those ones that also has the radio so they wake up with music and the first song is the one they end up humming in the shower. And Sousuke has one of those little waterproof bluetooth speakers and he sticks it to the shower wall, because he likes to have a sound track with everything. Not to mention they’re always trying to get stupid songs stuck in each other’s heads, the stupider the better, lol.

  * **takes the selfies**



I want to say Rin. Sousuke has longer arms but he always ends up pulling this weird concentration face because he’s trying not to shake the camera when he clicks. So Rin does it. He has a lot practice because he also takes selfies with Sousuke when he’s sleeping XD

  * **plans date night**



Rin! Who better to plan the romance than the romantic? And he generally has the right mix of organised and spontaneous, too. Sousuke will tend to suggest places and just let things go with the flow, but Rin likes a plan


	2. NagiRin

  * **falls asleep on the couch**



Nagisa. He’s super energetic and most of it comes from his sugar highs, so he tends to crash when they’re watching TV. Rin has a rule of thumb: if Nagisa’s been quiet for more than five minutes, it’s generally because he’s fallen asleep, lol.

  * **makes friends with the neighbors**



Nagisa. He’s friendly and the sort of person who can strike a conversation with pretty much anyone, anywhere. Also, he’s kind of nosey, lol - he likes to know other people’s business. 

  * **is the adventurous eater**



Nagisa beats Rin here, business he likes to try weird food. The weirder the better. And he also has an obsession with big food too - think Man vs Food, except it’s Nagisa vs Food. If there’s a cafe that says it has the biggest parfait in the whole of Japan, then Nagisa’s there. And then Rin has to roll him home XD

  * **hogs the covers at night**



Hmm, neither again. Nagisa’s more clingy than a blanket hog and Rin doesn’t like to be too warm. 

  * **forgets to do the dishes**



Nagisa again, lol. I’m starting to sense a trend here. He tends to leave it until there’s a really big pile and then does it all in one go and gets soap bubbles and water everywhere. Rin is always yelling at him to just do it before it builds up, but he likes to make a thing of it - put the music on while he’s scrubbing, that kind of thing.

  * **tries to surprise their partner more often**



Both! Nagisa’s a lot more spontaneous than Rin though. 

  * **leaves dirty laundry on the floor**



Nagisa again! He’s kind of a messy person if he’s allowed to be, but Rin keeps him in line.

  * **stays up til 2 AM reading**



Rin. He just gets really into whatever he’s reading and has trouble putting it down even if he knows he won’t be happy about the lack of sleep in the morning!

  * **sings in the shower**



Both! They have sing offs in the shower with the shampoo bottle for a mic, lol

  * **takes the selfies**



Both. Rin has longer arms and a steadier hand, but Nagisa is really snap happy and will take any opportunity. He’s always got the camera at the ready.

  * **plans date night**



Rin. He likes to have a plan, even if it’s a really loose one. Nagisa is really spontaneous, so he tends to get an idea in his head and then drag, whine or cajole Rin into going and doing it. 

* * *

Lol, that was a bit onesided XD


	3. RinRei

  * **falls asleep on the couch**



Rin, but only if he’s really tired, because he can never quite get comfortable enough. Rei is a bit of a fussy sleeper and he likes to be in bed and properly lying down. 

  * **makes friends with the neighbors**



Rin, though Rei tends to make some very formal greetings - takes food around and introduces himself properly. But he doesn’t really get friendly until Rin does and then its a slow thing of nodding hello in the morning, then leading to watering their plants when they’re on holiday - that kind of thing.

  * **is the adventurous eater**



Rin. Rei will look at all of the ingredients and he’ll be ready to try it if it’s famous or has some kind of cultural or historical significance (like when you visit a place), but he won’t try things for the sake of trying something new. 

  * **hogs the covers at night**



Rei. He’s a weird sleeper, lol - he cocoons himself and ends up with his head either completely in the cocoon or under the pillow XD Rin has to fight him for the covers and then eventually gives up - their bed has two covers now.

  * **forgets to do the dishes**



Neither. They’re both very neat and organised people who don’t like mess. They tend to keep the place spotless.

  * **tries to surprise their partner more often**



Rin. Rei isn’t quite spontaneous enough to manage it, but when he does - wow! He does it in true Rei style, lol and it’s utterly beautiful. XD

  * **leaves dirty laundry on the floor**



Neither. Again, both neat people who don’t like mess.

  * **stays up til 2 AM reading**



Both, but more often Rei. It tends to be because he’s reading some new/interesting theory and he’s just on the cusp of understanding it or having a breakthrough and he doesn’t want to sleep until he’s got it.

  * **sings in the shower**



Rin, which spurs Rei on and then Rei gets really into it, lol. The acoustics make him sound so good, though!

  * **takes the selfies**



Rin. He keeps taking Rei by surprise and then Rei’s like, “No, wait, do that again. I need to pose differently” - it needs to be beautiful, haha

  * **plans date night**



Rei. And the planning is detailed to the max to the point that Rin has to reign him in a little - remember the romance, Rei! It doesn’t always go off without a hitch though, lol, because Rei doesn’t always have the best luck XP


	4. RinMako

  * **falls asleep on the couch**



Makoto and he never means to. Usually while he’s reading and Rin ends up taking his glasses off his face and the book off his chest where it’s fallen and slowly and gently guiding him into bed. 

  * **makes friends with the neighbors**



Makoto. Everyone ends up knowing him within a week of his being there because he’s helped the little old ladies with their shopping and got the ball back from over the fence for the kids and seen him rescue a cat from a tree, lol. And then they get to know Rin by association with ‘that nice boy’ XD

  * **is the adventurous eater**



Both, but Makoto tends to dither over the menu because  _what if he doesn’t like it_? Maybe he should just go for a safe option he know’s he’ll like? He’s really indecisive, so Rin ends up ordering both and they end up sharing both meals. 

  * **hogs the covers at night**



Makoto, but only in the winter because he tends to really feel the cold and he still ends up cuddling against Rin’s back, even though he’s in his cocoon. He’s the one who has perpetually cold hands and feet. But it’s actually not that hard to steal the covers back because he lets go once he’s fully asleep and becomes pretty easy to manoeuvre.

  * **forgets to do the dishes**



Makoto, but mostly because he’s preoccupied with something else and has every intention of coming back and doing it once he’s done with the other thing. But that inevitably takes longer than it needs and he ends up doing several other things before remembering that he needs to do the dishes. Rin tends to have to remind him.

  * **tries to surprise their partner more often**



Both. Makoto is a thoughtful sweetheart and he’s the sort of person who will see a thing and buy it just because ‘it made me think of you’, with all sincerity. He never really thinks anything of those gestures, doesn’t think they’re a big deal, he just does them because Rin would like it. Rin tends to go big though - the sort of thing where he’s rubbing his hands while thinking about it, but then he acts all nonchalant while Makoto’s speechless, like ‘yeah, it’s pretty good, isn’t it?’ XD

  * **leaves dirty laundry on the floor**



Makoto. He’s kind of absent-minded about it and he ends up forgetting what’s in the laundry. He’ll be getting ready and looking frantically for that red shirt he likes, running around like ‘have you seen my shirt?!’ and Rin will just be standing there like, ‘it’s in the wash, I found it on the bathroom floor’, lol

  * **stays up til 2 AM reading**



Both. They like to read and they swap books and get really into them and talk about them too. Makoto loves fiction and even though they have different tastes, Rin trusts Makoto’s’ recommendations and then they talk about which elements of the plot and characters they liked or didn’t. They’re like their own little book club, lol.

  * **sings in the shower**



Both. Makoto tends to hum unconsciously and shifts through little snippets of various songs, but Rin tends to have whatever song he heard when he woke up with his radio/alarm clock stuck in his head. 

  * **takes the selfies**



Both. Makoto tends to be a little bad at aiming the camera though, so they always end up in the bottom corner of the frame with half of someone’s face cut off, lol. Rin takes better selfies.

  * **plans date night**



Both - they take it in turns to suggest places to go and they pretty much have a list of cute places they’ve found and want to take the other person to or things they want to do together. They’ve stuck the list to the fridge with a magnet and cross things off as they go. ^_^


End file.
